


Prejuzgar

by SolaEnElBosque



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaEnElBosque/pseuds/SolaEnElBosque
Summary: Nick atado a una cama, Acheron furioso y Kyrian muy ocupado...Un pequeño fanfic sobre la saga Crónicas de Nick.
Kudos: 2





	Prejuzgar

Acheron había pensado que su día seria normal. Matar algunos zombies, hachicharrar un par o dos de demonios, y después si tenía un rato libre iría con Kyrian para molestar un rato a Nick. Amaba sacar de sus cabales a esa pequeña sabandija sarcástica.

Si pensó que sería un día normal.

Cuando llegó a casa de Kyrian encontró a Rosa y la señora Gautier de salida.

—Si hubiera nacido en mi pueblo estaría ansioso por ser el primero —decía Rosa.

—Lo sé Rosa, no entiendo por que actúa asi, debería afrontarlo de una vez. Ya se lo dije entre más pronto comience más pronto terminarán. Además no duele tanto estoy segura que Kyrian será muy gentil —argumentó Cherise.

—Hola Acheron —saludo Rosa.

—Señoras —Ash saludó —¿Van de salida?

—Cherise va a su trabajo y yo tengo permiso de irme temprano. Es imposible estar hoy en esta casa al menos hasta que el señor Kyrian termine con Nick.

—Que bueno que llegas ahora, de seguro Kyrian necesitará apoyo con Nicky —Sonrió Cherise.

Cuando Ash iba a preguntar que era lo que harían Kyrian y Nick, Rosa gritó:

—¡Querida mira la hora vas a llegar tarde! Vamos te llevaré en mi auto. Nos vemos Acheron.

—Hasta luego Acheron —se despidió Cherise.

En ese momento Acheron maldijo la ambigüedad con que las personas de este tiempo se comunicaban, que quería decir eso de "estaría ansioso por ser el primero" o "entre más pronto comience mas pronto terminarán". Parecía un acertijo sin sentido y eso de "no duele tanto, Kyrian será gentil" bueno no era que tuviera una mente sucia pero había pocas cosas de las que pudieran estar hablando. Y si era lo que pensaba...

No, claro que no podía tratarse de eso. Kyrian no lo haría y Cherise jamás lo permitiría, tenía que ser un error.

Dentro de la casa había muebles tirados por doquier, un sillón en mitad de las escaleras y las ollas de la cocina por el piso. Si no fuera un dios y estuviera seguro de no sentir ninguna presencia demoníaca al rededor pensaría que habían sido atacados. Si tan solo pudiera ver el futuro como antes, pero con Nick cerca estaba tan ciego como un topo. Por suerte tenía un oído infalible y alcanzaba a escuchar un alboroto en el piso de arriba.

Pasó por encima de las cacerolas, rodeó el sillón, siguiendo el ruido y llegó a la puerta de una habitación desocupada, no tenia que tocarla para saber que estaba cerrada por dentro. Iba a abrirla cuando escuchó las voces dentro. Nunca en once mil años se había quedado petrificado de sorpresa hasta ese dia.

—¡No Kyrian espera! ¡Por favor no! —La voz suplicante de Nick congeló a Ash en el lugar.

—Tranquilo Nick no te dolerá, sólo no te muevas y terminaré rápido —Sin lugar a dudas ese era Kyrian, Acheron lo reconocería donde fuera.

Se escuchó algo caer y una maldición en griego antiguo.

—¡Nicholas Gautier! Ven aquí inmediatamente.

—No lo haré asta que prometas que no me meterás esa cosa.

Acheron no podía creer lo que oía.

—Si hubieras hecho caso a lo que tu madre te decía la chica de ayer ya habría terminado contigo. Pero no el señorito no quería una desconocida toqueteandolo.

—¡Vamos Kyrian entiendeme no era ni un poquito guapa y quería hacerlo enfrente de mi mamá!

—Por eso te dejó conmigo. Yo soy guapo y tu madre no esta mirando. ¡Bájate los pantalones y terminemos de una vez!

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Ahhh! ¡No!

—¡Nick!

—¡Se razonable Kyrian no es normal que me obliguen a hacerlo! ¡Y no es justo que sea contigo!

—Tu madre sabe lo que es bueno para ti. Ella pasó por esto primero que tu y esta bien. Te sentirás bien lo prometo.

—¡Sueltame! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! —gritó Nick.

—Por favor Nick no es como que nunca lo hubieses hecho antes... ¿O a caso?

—¡Si! ¡Demonios! Es la primera vez. Le rogué a mi madre que no le dijera a nadie. Por eso no deje que Rosa lo hiciera.

Acheron hervía de furia como se atrevía Kyrian a ser parte de esto, Cherise tenía que haberse vuelto loca ofrecer a su hijo para desvirtuar. Iba a entrar y mataría a Kyrian.

Pero si el no lo había hecho todavía Ash sería el criminal, tendría que esperar a que comenzará y atraparlo con las manos en la, eh... masa.

—Ya veo, ahora entiendo. Nick, sé que tienes miedo pero tienes que dejarme hacerlo. Tu mamá insistió en que lo hiciera.

—Ya lo sé, pensé que se lo pediría a la tía Mennie o que lo haría ella pero, no te ofendas no creo que sepas hacerlo sin que yo resulte herido de por vida.

—Para tu información en dos mil años lo he hecho un montón de veces incluso con niños más pequeños que tú y jamas se quejaron —Esa declaración dejó sin aliento al dios tras la puerta. Al parecer había gustos de Kyrian que no conocía.

—Estoy casi seguro de que los amordazabas o les pagabas para que no te demandaran por daño irreversible en el trasero.

—Porqué no me dejas intentar y verás como ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuando entre.

—Ya quisieras.

—¿Y si te compro algo o te pagó?

—¿A caso tengo tatuado en la frente que me prostituyó? Mejor deshazte de ese plástico y yo le diré a mi madre que lo hiciste, incluso fingire cojear.

—Bien Pinocho. Pero deja esa lámpara donde estaba.

—Primero baja esa cosa.

—No puedo hacerlo aquí déjame ir al baño al menos.

El suspiró de alivio que Acheron dejó escapar era tan grande que le sorprendió que no lo escucharan del otro lado de la puerta. Realmente no quería matar a Kyrian por ser un pederasta.

—Nick, está hecho dame la mano y olvidemos lo que casi paso.

—¿La mano con la que tocaste eso?

—Vamos princesa me las acabó de lavar.

"Muy bien Kyrian no me decepciones" pensó Acheron.

—¡Kyrian! ¡Maldito tramposo! ¿De donde sacaste la cuerda? ¡Baja esa cosa!

—Lo siento Nick pero necesito demostrarte que de verdad no duele tanto. Ahora ponte de espaldas o te atare las piernas a la cama también.

—¡Estás loco! No lo haré.

—Entonces te ató las piernas. Quédate quieto o llamaré a Acheron para que me ayude y ten por seguro que el no será cuidadoso con tu trasero.

"Como se atrevía Kyrian a usarlo a él de amenaza. Y a suponer que compartían los mismos gustos enfermos"

Había pensado en matarlo rápidamente pero después de oírlo decir eso iba a prolongar su muerte a una lenta y dolorosa.

—Ahhh! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Esta frío! Kyrian ¿Qué estás untando? ¿Kyrian?

—Tranquilo terminare en un segundo, no te muevas. Así perfecto.

—¡Aaaahhhh! Dijiste que no dolería... sacala por favor... ¡Hay no! ¡Detente Kyrian algo esta escurriendo para afuera! ¿Es sangre?

—No es sangre. Y se sale porque te estas moviendo quedate quieto, ya casi esta vacía. Así, muy bien, ya falta poco.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Acheron. Ahora mismo iba a castrar a Kyrian.

La puerta de la habitación salió volando de la pared hecha pedazos. Acheron entró con los ojos brillando de furia y pequeños relámpagos a su alrededor en una aura asesina y aterradora. En su mano una gran espada de doble filo brillaba.

Sobre la cama estaba Nick atado de pies y manos, su rostro tenía lágrimas sobre las mejillas, el pantalón abajo, el trasero descubierto y encima de él Kyrian encajaba entre sus glúteos una enorme... inyección.

Acheron estaba petrificado no podia moverse él había pensado que...

—Listo —dijo Kyrian sacando la aguja del suave glúteo de Nick —¿Verdad que no dolió tanto?

Kyrian se levantó, tiró la jeringa al bote de basura que había en el baño, rodeó a un Ash congelado y empezó a desatar a Nick.

Nick no se quejó más, intentaba despertar a Acheron gritándole tonterías, cosa que no surtía efecto.

—Gracias a los dioses lo distrajiste lo suficiente o nunca hubiera podido terminar de inyectarle esa tonta vacuna contra la influenza.

—Que yo no necesitaba —dijo Nick. Ash seguía sin responder.

—Acheron ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué traes la espada desenvainada? Acheron no me digas que tu pensaste...

—Tengo que irme. Lamento la confusión Kyrian

—Como pudiste pensar que yo... y él... Oh maldita sea Acheron eres un ...

Ash ya caminaba a la puerta.

Nick no entendía nada y le hacía preguntas a un Kyrian demasiado ofendido para responder.

Cuando Acheron llegó a la puerta de entrada alcanzó a oir a Nick gritar.

—¿Él pensó que? ¡ACHERON!

Y así ash aprendió a no prejuzgar nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Quejas, dudas, sugerencias o tomatazos serán bien recibidos o esquivados según sea el caso.


End file.
